TGS Hates Women
"TGS Hates Women" is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season of the American television comedy series 30 Rock, and the 96th overall episode of the series. It was written by co-executive producer Ron Weiner and directed by Beth McCarthy-Miller. The episode originally aired on the National Broadcasting Company (NBC) network in the United States on February 24, 2011. Guest stars in this episode include Cristin Milioti and Chloë Grace Moretz. In the episode, TGS with Tracy Jordan is accused of being misogynistic, so Liz Lemon (Tina Fey) hires a female writer, Abby Flynn (Cristin Milioti), in order to prove that it isn't. However, she becomes frustrated when it turns out that Abby is provocative and extremely stereotypical. At the same time, Jack Donaghy (Alec Baldwin) formulates a plan to one day become the CEO of Kabletown, but to do that he needs to eliminate his competition, the current CEO's granddaughter, Kaylee Hooper (Chloë Grace Moretz). This episode of 30 Rock received generally positive reviews from television critics. According to Nielsen Media Research, "TGS Hates Women" was watched by 4.501 million viewers during its original broadcast, and received a 2.3 rating/6 share among viewers in the 18–49 demographic. Plot A feminist blog entitled "Joan of Snark" accuses The Girlie Show with Tracy Jordan (TGS) of being misogynistic due to their lack of female writers and detracting, stereotypical portrayal of female characters. Liz Lemon (Tina Fey) takes the accusation to heart and begins to wonder if it is true, when she remembers that the last show, in the absence of Tracy Jordan (Tracy Morgan), had focused entirely on Jenna Maroney (Jane Krakowski) getting her period in different guises, including those of Amelia Earhart and Hillary Clinton. In order to address the criticism, Liz decides to hire an up-and-coming comedian named Abby Flynn (Cristin Milioti) but becomes frustrated when Abby turns out to be an embarrassing female stereotype, and so she seeks to uncover her real personality. Meanwhile, Jack Donaghy (Alec Baldwin) plots to someday become the CEO of Kabletown, but in order to do that he must first eliminate the competition: the current CEO's granddaughter, Kaylie Hooper (Chloë Grace Moretz). He decides to meet Kaylie, whereupon he discovers that she has little interest in following in her grandfather's footsteps, wanting instead to become a marine biologist. Jack further encourages her along this career path, even introducing her to Bob Ballard (Terrence Mann), the man who discovered the wreck of the Titanic. However, his efforts work against him, as he begins to yearn for his own childhood dreams of marine biology. Both Liz's and Jack's respective plans backfire. Jack discovers that Kaylie has no interest in marine biology. She had, in fact, found out about his own interest by reading his book, Jack Attack, and was attempting to use it against him in the same way he was trying to use it against her. Meanwhile, Liz discovers that Abby Flynn's real name is Abby Grossman after discovering a video of her doing stand-up online. Liz then posts the video on "Joan of Snark" only to discover that the real reason that Abby was hiding her identity is because her psychopathic ex-husband is hunting her down. This causes a panicked Abby to rush out of the TGS writers room, screaming that Liz is a Judas to women everywhere. Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes